


Long Way Home

by RighteousMaximus



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Persona 3
Genre: Another DA crossover, Explicit Language, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RighteousMaximus/pseuds/RighteousMaximus
Summary: Minako Arisato is seventeen when she dies.  She is timeless when she arrives in a foreign land.OrMinako arrives in Thedas with a brand on her hand and an unusual magic.  There are going to be some differences from DAI canon.





	1. Drop In

Minako Arisato is seventeen years old when she dies.  Her last moments are thus: Aigis says her final words, Minako hears the rest of SEES run up to the rooftop, and she closes her eyes one last time.  When she opens them, she is on a dark plain, with a looming beast in the distance.  Minako walks up to a stone gate and spreads her arms, thorny chains binding her to the architecture.  Realization washes over her - this is her.  She is the Great Seal (capital G and S).  The beast - Erebus - lunges from the great distance and his claws dig into her stony flesh, but the Seal renews her damage and repulses Erebus.  The beast goes back a few meters and lands with a growl, but Minako remains steadfast.

Time passes.  Or doesn't pass.  Time has no meeting in the space between, so far removed from reality or the Velvet Room or the Dark Hour.  Eventually, her friends visit.  They defeat Erebus, although she Knows that he will return in a while.  Her heart aches for Aigis, one Minako truly loves, and then there is silence for a while.  Nyx has said not a word in the time they've spent together, and she shows no sign of starting any time soon.

And then, something breaks.

The colors invert, and there's a shift as Minako finds herself on her own two feet, naked.  Blood seeps from her hands and feet, scars mar her arms and legs, and colors twist until she is sitting in a chair.

"Welcome, to the Velvet Room." Igor smiles and Minako does as well, shifting in her seat as she looks around.

"I like what you've done with the place.  The throne room-chic is a nice touch, Igor." Minako crosses her arms over her chest, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you know how it is," Igor gestures, and Minako does know this time.  "This space between dreams and reality conforms to the visitor.  Now, my dear, I am sure you have questions for me."

"Yes.  First of all, why am I here?  I know my fate and destiny is to remain on the Seal until the end of time."

"True, and after this quest you shall return."

"Quest?"

"Yes.  It's all part of a game, or experiment."

"You've described this like a game before.  Between who?"

"That, my dear, is for those in a higher position.  Simply put, my boss wants to prove people are good and can redeem others.  He believes  _you_ are fit for that position."

"I'm honored," Minako leans back as her foot taps impatiently, and she can feel her sole sifting through the blood on the stone.  "Is this going to be back home?  Because if I went back...I don't know if I could return."

"True.  This time you are going somewhere else.  Somewhere magical."

"Interesting.  So, who's coming with me?"

"Unfortunately, I cannot trust the Universe with you again, for this will not require a miracle.  For now, take the Fool as you always have.  But that may change."  A Tarot card floats down from the ceiling and Minako embraces it into her heart, Orpheus plucking a soulful melody.

" _Thou art I...And I am thou...From the Sea of the Soul I cometh...I am Orpheus, mistress of strings..."_

"Now, Minako.  I expect great things." Igor's smile broadens, and Minako's grin matches his with some added mirth.

"I'll try not to disappoint.  But first - can I at least get some clothes?"

* * *

While Igor did not see fit to clothe her, he at least healed the wounds on her hands and feet.  Within a moment Minako finds herself on the precipice of something, a great slope into the darkness.  For the first time Minako's ever seen, Igor steps up to walk her to the edge, hands held behind his.

"Now go, my dear, and don't be afraid to fly."

Minako smiles and steps off, closing her eyes as Orpheus plays.  Her mind goes blank as she hears people begin to talk, and there is something solid in her left hand.  

* * *

Minako feels herself drifting down for a while, at ease, until whatever power was keeping her floating dies out and she falls.  The power comes back about two meters above a stone floor, and then cuts again, leaving her to tumble down.  The rocky ground is cool to her touch, especially since she's still not wearing clothes,  _thanks_ Igor, but Minako pushes herself up to get a look around.

"I'm a long way from home, aren't I...?" She places a hand over her eyes to get a better vision, and green mists dance around her feet and curl up her legs.  She hears a strange chattering behind her and turns, spiders crawling up to her.  Minako darts around and sees a cliff, climbing up the best she can.  A glowing figure stretches a hand out to her and Minako reaches, and there's a flash of green light (why green?) and then -

There are people shouting.

"Oh, fuck, why is snow cold?" Minako shivers until finally, the pain and shock of abandoning a destiny, even for a short time, crashes upon her and she passes out.  Thankfully.

* * *

"How did no one notice a  _naked human girl_?" Cassandra Pentaghast slams a fist on the table outside the cells, and Leliana does not flinch.  Samson takes it with a sneer as Josephine hurriedly writes on her pad.  

"Well, Seeker, it doesn't really matter, does it now?" Samson drawls.  While the ex-Templar was not Cassandra's preferred choice for Templar liaison or military advisor, he did have some expertise at least in commanding armed forces.  And he is honest and is trying to redeem himself, more than what could be said for others.

"What do you mean?" Cassandra rests on her fists, clenching and unclenching.  

Samson's eyes shift back and forth, over the small map overlooking the Frostbacks.  "The point is, she's here, and she's got the mark.  Don't matter who she is or what she came from, Solas also thinks she's the key to this.  I'm going up to the rift with some of my men.  Pardon me, ladies," and the good part is that he is polite.  

"Commander Samson, before you leave, make sure your Templars know what and what not to do, especially in regards to our mage allies," Leliana chimes in, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Please do," Josephine adds, looking up with a small smile.  "The political consequences would be...harmful."

The commander salutes with a touch of irony and jogs out, shouting to his men to follow.

"Now," Leliana walks closer to the table, tracing a finger along the table, "about the girl..."

* * *

The first words Cassandra hears from the prisoner's mouth are not 'let me go!' or 'I didn't do it!' but actually, "could I have some clothes please?"

Cassandra's words stop in her throat as that fact sinks in.  A small blush creeps up her face and she makes a strategic retreat out of the cells and closes the door, Leliana smirking from the corner.

"Not.  A word.  Just.  Help me find some clothes."

"Of course, Cassandra.  I have some here."  The clothes appear in Leliana's hands and Cassandra snatches them up, ignoring the spy's chuckles.  Cassandra storms into the cell room, marching straight to the girl's cell.  She's curled up in a ball, and only when she's closer does Cassandra spy all the scars and marks that litter her fair skin.  

"Here.  I have some socks and boots over here when you're ready.  And then we will talk."

"Thank you.  I'm sorry, but I'm terribly lost.  Where am I?"  The girl talks as she dresses herself, efficient.

"Haven.  Where the summit was, where you are the only survivor.  So.  Who are you?  How are you alive?"

The girl chuckles and Cassandra scowls.  

"Something funny?"

"A little.  Just a bit about being alive.  I'm Minako Arisato, and I'm...not from around here.  You could say I'm a long way from home."

"Where is your home?  Your name and accent are unfamiliar to me."

Minako shrugs, "somewhere from far away.  But what is this about a summit?"

"Well, that's why you were here, were you not?  Mage?  I can tell.  I am Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast.  Does that name ring a bell?"

Minako tilts her head, eyes confused as Cassandra lets loose a sigh.  

"Never mind.  We will talk as we go.  Up."  Cassandra unlocks the door and steps into the cell as she throws the boots to Minako.  She deftly catches the articles and slides them on, a bit big as she jumps up.  

* * *

Talk about information overload, Igor could have warned her about all this nonsense!  Minako knows she's definitely not home any more.  Maybe not even on earth.  Some alternate reality?  It's all very confusing and Minako vows to at least get a basic understanding.  A lot of what Cassandra's talking about fly over her head, but she presses on regardless.  Eventually, Cassandra leads her past all the angry citizens and up the mountain as Minako breathes in the cold air.  It smells a little like metal and spilled blood and ignores Cassandra's pulling.  

Of course, life isn't easy, as suddenly the bridge the two are walking on collapses and Minako and Cassandra tumble to the ground, groaning.  Cassandra mutters about demons and Minako pretends to be afraid for a moment at seeing something that should not be alive start moving.  Years of experiencing the Dark Hour sure do come in handy when presented with danger!  Haha...

Minako's head darts to the left where she sees a crate, with a spear lying across it.  It's not a naginata, but beggars can't be choosers.  A bolt of something bursts towards her as she dives, tumbling to her feet as she grabs the spear and slashes, creating a nice gash in the demon, or whatever Cassandra called it.  Minako searches her soul for spells and only two emerge from Orpheus's list - Cleave and Agi.  Another demon lunges and Minako skips back, and with a burst of power and the sound of breaking glass, her Persona emerges.

"Orpheus!" The musician emerges in a blue light, and the harp slams down into a demon, almost flattening it.  Minako feels the slight dip in strength characteristic of physical spells and continues, diverting her attention as the first demon falters.  '

"Agi!"  There's a burst of fire and the demon screams.  Cassandra turns her head back as she slays a demon as Orpheus fades, leaving only the smell of a fire spell and Minako standing with a hand outstretched.  Seeing all the demons are dead or gone, Cassandra stomps over and points her sword at Minako, who settles into her ready stance.

"Drop the spear, mage."

"I have a name you know."

"Don't be cute, drop.  It.  Now."

"Alright."

But Cassandra sighs, "But...I cannot protect you when you can protect yourself."

Minako smiles and Cassandra resumes walking up the slope.  How much can a dead woman do?  The question echoes through Minako's mind as she treks, the wind blowing across the snow.


	2. Begin Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Minako meets some new friends, bewilders people in charge, and catches up on a whole world's history.

Solas feels a spike in the Fade as the girl runs up the hill, and he almost cannot feel Cassandra's negative presence in the Fade since it is so dwarfed by the girl's presence.  Her energy signature is most akin to a possessed mage's, which would be unfortunate for the world if his plans rested in a demon's hands.  He sent a burst of thought and power through a seam in the Fade, and he could just notice the girl's passenger bat it to the side with a - an oversized heart-shaped harp?  Odd.  

Solas turns his attention back to the battle at the rift, idly noting the dwarf's movements and the Chantry forces trying their best to survive.  If he had more power...

However, his attention is wrested back as the girl's hand pulses and Solas rushes over, grabbing it quickly.  

"Quickly now!  Before more come through the rift!"  Solas hoists her arm up, ignoring her pointed stare at his ears and height.  There's a snapping and burst of magic as the rift closes.  Finally.  The Seeker starts talking quickly, detailing the plan to close the Breach.  As she does, Solas takes a better look at their savior, as does Varric, he notes.  

"I am Minako Arisato.  A pleasure to make your acquaintances," she bows slightly, and her clothes look odd, not suited for her.  Solas idly remembers that she had shown up naked, and brushes it off.  Varric introduces himself with a sardonic bow, and Solas can see a question at the tip of Minako's tongue, but she relents.

"I am Solas, if there are to be introductions," he acknowledges with a tilt of his head.  "Seeker, you should know that while the prisoner is a mage she does not have the power to open a portal like the Breach.  However, her mark should be instrumental in closing it, for now."

"Understood.  Thank you, Solas.  We head into the valley and towards the Breach, then."

Varric inserts himself into the conversation and Cassandra heaves a sigh as she accepts his offer, the four heading down the slope.  Solas notes the odd look in Minako's eyes, but she shrugs and re-fits the spear tied to her back.  His eyes pick out the marks and scars that line her hands, and idly considers how old she is.

And what happened for her to have those scars.

* * *

_Humans_ , Varric thinks to himself as he huffs and puffs up the mountain, towards the Big Hole in the Sky.  Big Shit.   _Always messing things up_.  Varric's writing sense kicks in, as in wont to do, as they stop for a breather, he and Cassandra taking deep breaths as Leader and Chuckles seem unaffected. 

Yeah, Leader did fit for her.  Even when Cassandra would take point in their small skirmishes with demons, Minako (now  _that's_ a weird name) would sometimes open her mouth to call for orders before falling in line and striking with her spear.  Neither the weapon or the outfit seemed to fit her.  She uses her weapon more like a sword or something to slash with, and the borrowed armor screams emergency.  Of course, that might have something to do with falling ass-first out of the Fade naked.  

 _Humans_.

* * *

"As grandmaster of the Chantry, I hereby order you two to put this...girl in chains and bring her to Val Royeaux to face execution.  It is the most lenient punishment for her crimes."  The chancellor sniffs after this accusations, and grumbles as Cassandra and Leliana do not leap forward to bind Minako.

"Listen, buddy, I don't know where you get off on this - " Minako starts forward but Cassandra pulls her back, sharing a blithe look with Leliana.  There is more tension as angers build, and Minako slowly builds an understanding.  Cassandra's hurled accusations from the prison cell slowly start to make sense, as suddenly, the attention is on her.

"Why do I have to choose?"

"Because we cannot." Cassandra crosses her arms like what she says explains it all, and Minako feels far away, like she's back in a tower stretching to the sky, being asked for orders.

"Come on, Leader," Varric smiles and Minako holds back a choke as she remembers Junpei calling her that.

"We'll go the mountain path.  If we can even save one scout, that'll be enough for me."

Cassandra's lip pulls up slightly but Varric nods, and Solas is still stoic in the snow.

* * *

"Hey, Leader.  How old are you?"  Varric walks up next to Minako and she blinks, unsure.  

"I...I don't know."

"How do you not know?  Your amnesia doesn't run that bad, does it?"

"No, it's not that, Mr. Tethras.  It's...complicated.  I'm at least seventeen."

"Seventeen?" Cassandra whispers to herself as she overhears the conversation, and suddenly she is seventeen again, young and scrappy and a fire in her veins and things make a bit more sense now.

"That's quite young.  Mind explaining how you got all those scars then?  Or how good you are with fighting?  I'm a story-teller by trade."

Minako sighs, "let's just say I'm used to fighting my own demons back home.  They were different, and I fought with my friends, but eventually..."

"One of them died?" Varric supplies, but is surprised when Minako laughs.

"Not quite.  I did."  She steps off a bit faster, leaving Varric stunned.

* * *

"That's...um.  That's a big...big boy."  Minako whispers as the Pride demon emerges.  She only knows because that's what Cassandra shouted when it emerged, and its laughter grates against her skin.  She feels something flare, the old call of power, waiting to be grasped.

"Ahh...!"  Minako  _feels_ it, feels the rush of power as she embraces it, feet lifting off the ground as she holds her hands to her heart.  Everything is silent and she knows everyone is watching her as she rises, power brushing the snow away, heartbeat beating in time with the rift in front of her.  

"ORPHEUS!" Her eyes snap open as the minstrel appears with the breaking of glass and a burst of flame scouring the demon.  It goes flying back a few meters and Orpheus chases, cutting through the demon and releasing a spray of blood.  

"Orpheus!" Minako calls again and she slams her harp into the demon's head, splitting it with a sick crunch.  Minako feels the power leave as Orpheus fades away, settling over her bones as she turns her hand to the rift.  There's a pull, the taste of something on the edge of her tongue, a note she cannot quite pick up, but before darkness overtakes her she spots Solas with a curious look on his face.

* * *

"Welcome, to the Velvet Room."

Minako opens her eyes to find herself back in the Velvet Room, but this time she isn't in the chair herself.  She's standing off to the side, and Igor is directing his voice towards someone else.  Minako knows her from the time in the labyrinth, those forgotten memories returning when she stepped onto the seal.  The girl, Yu, stares innocently, and there's something about it that reminds Minako of herself.  There's a faint click and Elizabeth is there, pressing a card into her hands.

"Greetings, dear guest.  Please, take this and observe.  This will help in your quest.  It will instill you with the knowledge so you can...win."

"Thank you, Elizabeth.  But why are you here?  I thought you left the Velvet Room."

"While that is true, I simply had to stop by and visit my dear guest.  It was only fitting!" Elizabeth giggles to herself, and Minako chuckles, pressing the card into her heart.  There's a burning sensation in her mind, and then - 

She knows.  Not the capital "K" knowing on the Seal, but now she understands Thedas.  That's the name of the continent.  She knows her history, so to speak.

"Thanks, Elizabeth."  Minako feels a pull on her skin, and notices her legs fading away.  "Best of luck.  Yeah..."

"You as well...Minako."

* * *

"We're really doing this?  We're making a self-admitted seventeen-year old girl, who quite possibly is dead and possessed the Herald of Andraste?"  Cassandra rubs her eyes with her fingers, voice coming out with a groan.

"Do we have a choice?  She is marked.  That is what the people believe.  And besides, she will help our cause.  The Herald of Andraste, a young girl chosen to right the wrongs.  That she is young and attractive is also helpful."

"Leliana!" Josephine scolds, "you are married!  That is...inappropriate!  She is seventeen, for the Maker's sake!"

"Oh, Josie.  No need to worry, just stating facts."  Lelina placates as she drifts in and out of the shadows, and she can see Samson squinting to try to see her better.  There's silence for a few moments, until Samson raises his voice.

"So?  Where do we go from 'ere?"  His arms are crossed as he idly glances over the war table, noting the ever-growing markers for rifts.  

"All we know is her name, age, and that she maybe died.  She still needs to explain the figure at the Temple, and if she remembers anything else.  We should withhold judgments until then." Cassandra's eyes are closed as she speaks, and Leliana's lips curl up.

"So cautious!  Normally you're the type to just barge in and demand answers.  After, we shall see.  She is seventeen, what experience could she have?" Leliana is rhetorical here, but unknowing all the same.  "The young are easily swayed by those in a position of power."

"Still..." Josephine writes more on her pad, scratching something off furiously.  "She promised to help, according to the report."

"She did."

Silence.

"Let's get her in here then, shall we?"  Samson raises his eyebrows as he glances at the three ladies, and they seem to agree with the ex-Templar.  Cassandra nods and goes out to the page, telling her to get the Herald.  By now, the whole camp knows that she is certainly someone in a position of power.

* * *

Not ten minutes go by before the page is telling Minako to enter the war room and she does so, and the advisors, Cassandra in particular, are astonished at how different she looks.  It seems Minako had scrounged for more clothes in the house she was staying in, and had settled on a heavy jacket and vest with a red scarf wrapped around her neck.  Dark pants covered her legs down to knee-high boots.  

"I was told you wanted to see me?"  Minako styles her voice as if she is talking to Ms. Toriumi or Mitsuru before they really became friends.

"Yes," Cassandra starts, and there's a flicker of hesitation in her eyes.  "Who are you?  Where are you from?  And what...was that specter in the Temple?"

"The first two are easy.  I am Minako Arisato, and I come from a land far from here called Japan.  And the...specter?  She is Orpheus, my Persona."  There's another shattering of glass and Orpheus appears, strumming a tune as she hover protectively over her mistress.  She floats down a bit and her hand drifts to lay a hand on Minako's hair which she ruffles affectionately.

"You look like you have questions," Minako smiles as she comes face-to-face with two swords and a nocked bow and arrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!


	3. Walking in a Winter Hinterland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Minako explains what a Persona is, tells people that she's technically dead, and makes some new friends.

Cassandra thrusts with her sword at Minako who jumps back, but the Seeker silences her effortlessly, and Orpheus fades like a dream in the morning.  

"So, you are a possessed mage.  Maker help us all..."  Cassandra whispers as she advances around the table and towards Minako, who keeps moving back, back hitting the door behind her. 

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not a mage, possessed or no? That was Orpheus, my Persona.  She's a representation of my spirit."

"What?" Samson asks eloquently, sheathing his sword with a look of confusion.

"Listen, it's very complicated and I don't have the time to go into Jungian theories, but I am not possessed.  Orpheus is the source of my power.  And the Seal, I guess."

"Orpheus?  Seal?  I feel like we're missing something.  It would be prudent of you to explain yourself, Arisato."  Leliana drawls from the shadows, but Minako can see the spymaster putting away her bow.

"Well, it's a long story..."

* * *

_"So you're dead?"  Josephine has a hand to her mouth in shock as Minako almost carelessly talks about how she shouldn't be alive._

_"I mean technically, yeah.  I gave my life to become the Great Seal, but I was drawn here by...mysterious forces."_

_The advisors can all tell that Minako is lying when she neglects to mention how she was brought here, but they let it slip._

_"Regardless, I have extensive training in combat and leadership, since I was the field leader of SEES, the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad."_

_"'Extracurricular'?  You're a student?"  Leliana raises a pensive eyebrow as Minako nods._

_"Yeah.  If I were alive and home I'd be going into my third year of high school and getting ready to look at university.  Of course, I can't now, seeing how I'm dead there."_

_"Then how are you here?" Cassandra glares over the table but Minako shrugs._

_"That's what I want to find out.  Believe me, I don't know how I have the Mark or anything.  I did read some history of Thedas so I'm not totally lost."_

_"I think we should turn in for the night," Josephine smiles, "maybe talk more in the morning?  I think we all need some time to think on what has happened and where we go from here.  We are the Inquisition, after all."_

_"No support, no back-up..." Samson muses, but a smile appears on his face regardless.  "Could be worse."_

* * *

Maker forgive Cassandra Pentaghast.  Maker forgive them all for thrusting this responsibility on a seventeen-year old girl with more scars than a veteran and burning red eyes.  If only they could have found Tabris or Hawke, but the two mages seemed to have disappeared.  At least Minako is approachable and kind, a small thing with charisma and determination to better the world.  It would be enough.

* * *

"So, Mr. Tethras..." Minako walks up to the dwarf, leaning against the stone wall and extending her hands to the fire.

"Please, call me Varric.  You're going to make me feel old, Leader."

"Did you know back home I was called that?  Well, I was field leader but that's what my friends called me."

"Right on the money.  Now, explain something to me.  You said you're dead.  And you've got that weird ghost-spirit thing."

"Orpheus."

"Yeah, Orpheus.  Is that why you're alive?"

"Not exactly." Minako leans her head back and sighs into the cool air.  She's always enjoyed winter and Haven is nice and cold.

"Orpheus is my Persona, a representation of my spirit and self.  I died to become a barrier between two entities that, if they met, would destroy the world."

"Wide-spread destruction?" Minako idly notes that Varric is writing notes in a book, but she presses on.

"More like...the emotional and spiritual death of mankind."

"Holy shit."

"I know."

There's silence for a few moments.

"Regardless, if you need any help or anything, you can talk to me.  Must be a lot, dropping in to a random world and suddenly you're praised as the 'Herald of Andraste', our savior.  How do you feel about that?"

"I'm not sure.  Back home, I wasn't very religious given that I was passed around the foster system a lot."

"Foster system?"

"Part of my tragic backstory," Minako smiles wryly, and Varric looks up.  "My parents died when I was young in an accident, and was raised a few years at a time in different houses, with different families.  Didn't really have time to think about religion when I had other concerns."

"Such as?"

"Shadows.  The Dark Hour.  Stuff like that."

"And those are?"

"A story for another time."  Minako pushes herself off the wall and walks away, Varric's voice raising.

"Hey!"

"How else will we be friends if I just tell you everything now?"  Minako's voice echoes as she goes down the stairs, and Varric knows he's been had.

* * *

"I don't think I ever thanked you for saving me," Minako bows to Solas, and he feels taken aback.  "So, thank you."

"Please, raise your head. I am just a simple mage who did what was best." Solas raises his hands to placate as Minako raises her head, and she is smiling.

"Still, you did save me.  So, thanks."

"You are...quite welcome, Herald."

"Don't start with that.  Please, call me Minako."

"If you insist.  Now, tell me.  What type of spirit is Orpheus, perchance?"

"Fool, technically." Minako scratches the back of her head, and idly muses if she can ask someone for a hair tie.

"I'm not sure I follow."

"Orpheus is a Persona, not a spirit.  She's the Fool Arcana, and a part of me.  I'm no mage, just...a girl."

"I find it hard to believe that," Solas nods.  "And stories will ignore that.  You are the Herald of Andraste, sole survivor of the opening of the Breach and quite possibly the savior of Thedas.  One does not get your scars by being a 'simple girl'."

"Got me there." Minako leans against the wall of the house as Solas traces his eyes over her.  "Back home, there was the Dark Hour, a secret time when Shadows, the inner dark emotions of mankind would come out and exist.  Their nest, Tartarus, was where I fought.  To combat the Shadows, defeat them, end the Dark Hour."

"And?"

"We won.  At a cost."

"Your death, I presume?" Solas has a hand on his chin, and a curious look in his eye.

"Somewhat."

"And you're unsure of how you returned?"

"Oh, I know how.  And why.  The other parts I'm not sure."

"Then, what are they?"

Minako winks, "can't tell you."

"Can't, or won't?"

"Both.  I don't have permission to spoil what the big guy does."

"You mean the Maker?"

"Who knows?" Minako walks away, and just for a moment, Solas sees multitudes within her.

* * *

"You still don't trust me, do you?" Minako is leaning on her spear as Cassandra cleans her sword.  The campfire blazes softly in the moonlight, as snow falls gently on the two.  Solas and Varric are asleep as Cassandra takes watch.

"It is...not as simple as that, Herald."

"You too?" Minako throws her hands up before sitting down next to Cassandra.  "Please, call me Minako.  I don't like titles.  Besides, I'm younger than you, Lady Pentaghast."

"How about...if I call you Arisato, you can call me Cassandra?"

"Sounds good."

The fire crackles and sparks fly.  Cassandra hears a smash as Orpheus appears and strums, the fire growing a bit larger. 

"You mentioned in the War Room about your power coming from...that.  Orpheus."

"Yep.  She's my inner strength." Orpheus glides over to rest over Minako, playing softly.  

"Why do you have one?"

"I ask myself that a lot, Cassandra.  Everyone has one, I was just...chosen to have the Wild Card."

"What is that?"

"Basically, most people have one Persona.  However, there are few who have the Wild Card, and access to many Personas.  It's what made me in charge of SEES.  I don't have it any more, but that lead to me...doing everything I did.  Is it fate or chance?"

"Is what fate or chance?"

"Well, everything.  Am I some cosmic plaything, suffering so that I could become the Great Seal?"

"You never went into that.  What is it, precisely?"

"In my world, there are two beings out there.  Erebus and Nyx.  If they meet, humanity will die.  Not physically, no, but everyone will give up the will to live.  I sacrificed my life to become the Great Seal between them.  Forever.  There are three options for me.  One, time ends.  Game over.  Two, humanity fully embraces their will to die.  The Seal will collapse, and I will be torn apart between Nyx and Erebus as they collide."

"That's...gruesome."

"Yeah.  But three...humanity gives up the will to die.  They embrace life.  Nyx and Erebus will dissolve, and I will be free.  Of course, that probably won't happen for a while."

"I...am sorry." Cassandra lays a hand on Minako's shoulder. 

"For what?"

"That is a cruel fate for one so young."

"Yeah.  But, hopefully I'll have someone waiting for me at the end."

"Oh?"

"Yeah.  She'll be there.  She'll keep smiling, and telling other people to smile.  That is her answer, after all."

"You almost sound like you're in love with whoever this is."

"Pretty badly, yes."

"Who...who is she?  If you do not mind."

"Aigis.  Our paths were...are...linked, in a way.  She started my journey, all those years ago."

Minako stands up and brushes off her pants, smiling.  "Anyway, sleep calls.  Get me when the shifts changed, will you?"

"Of course...Arisato.  Good night."

"Good night, Cassandra."

* * *

"Herald, you're back!" Josephine looks up from her writing at her desk as Minako knocks on the open door, stepping inside.

"Hello, Ms. Montilyet.  I just wanted to stop in, say hi.  Been a bit busy with getting the Hinterlands sorted.  Are we approved to head to...oh shoot, I forgot what it was called." Minako pouts as Josephine lets out a small giggle.

"Val Royeaux, Herald.  Yes, we are set to head out in two days' time.  I also understand congratulations are in order.  Oh!  Please, sit down.  May I offer you some tea?"

"That would be great, thank you." Minako moves to sit in the chair opposite Cassandra, as a servant pours some tea for the two.

"Congratulations for what?" Minako blows on the tea before taking a sip.  "And please, call me Minako.  Still don't like titles."

"Only if you call me Josephine.  'Ms. Montilyet' makes me sound like my mother.  But, congratulations on a successful first mission.  I also hear you've also done a lot of work in the Hinterlands with securing refugees and helping out in general."

"That's just me," Minako chuckles, "always helping."

They're quiet as they drink, content.

"Do you have any more questions for me, Josephine?"

"Just a few.  All lies contain a grain of truth, and people are clamoring for information on the Herald of Andraste."

"Like what?  If I'm single?  The answer is no, I...had someone before I...you know."

"I understand," Josephine soothes as she pulls out her familiar pad.  "So, what was your childhood like?  Are you religious?  Any family?'

"Well...I'm an orphan.  My parents died when I was young and I was...passed around a lot.  Nothing very happy.  No, I'm not religious.  Let's see...my hobbies include baking, sewing, sports, and reading."

"Interesting.  You mentioned you were in school the other night.  What was your favorite subject?"

"Everything, really.  The more you know, the more you can connect with the others around you."

"How sweet.  You are very kind...Minako."

"I try."  Minako takes a large gulp of tea, sighing contently after.  "Now, is there any more tea?"

"Of course!"

* * *

"What's going on here?" Minako looks around the corner as she hears Samson's voice carry from the side of the Chantry.  When she arrives she sees the commander between a Templar and a mage, a deep frown etched into his face.

"The mage needed to be disciplined!  He talked back to me!" The Templar throws an angry finger around Samson as he look to the mage.

"He just attacked me out of the blue!  I did nothing, I swear!" The mage is almost cowering as Minako walks up.

"Commander Samson?  Is something the matter?" The three turn to look at Minako.

"Julius, you're free to go." Samson nods at the mage, who scampers away.  The Templar moves to interfere but Samson steps in front of him.  "You.  You should be ashamed.  We are  _not_ in the Circle any more, and that action is unacceptable.  You agreed to follow me because we want to change things, and that is  _not_ the right thing!"  The Templar looks to the ground but Samson raises his voice.

"Do you understand?"  A beat passes.  "I said,  _do you understand_?!"

"Yes, sir."

"Words aren't good enough.  Your punishment is deep mountain patrol for the next fortnight.  And if you're slacking, the next punishment will be more severe.  You ought to be flogged, but I can't afford that.  Now get out of my face and remember why you're in the Inquisition."  Samson finishes and looks to the gathered crowd of mages and Templars.  

"Let that be a lesson," Samson's voice carries easily as he steps forward, "now, don't you all have things to do?  If you didn't, here it is: general endurance.  Squad leaders, take your squadrons and run through the general encampment and emergency defenses.  You have your orders!"  The crowd disperses as Samson spots Minako and walks toward her.

"Ah, the Lady Herald!  My sincerest apologies, didn't want you to witness that," as his voice lowers, his drawl comes back.

"It's alright, Commander.  I would prefer if you used my name, by the way."

"I as well, Arisato."

"Works for me...Samson.  Tell me, why are you here?  I'm not trying to be rude, but I can see why everyone else is here."

"Walk with me, shall you?  I want you to see your troops."

"Not mine per se, but sure."  The two slowly move down the stairs and towards the training field.

"I'm an ex-Templar, disbanded for thinking mages were people.  Kirkwall then happened which was a shitshow, if you'll pardon my language."

"It's fine.  Please continue."

"After Hawke left and the disaster settled, I knew I had to step up.  I gathered who I could - ex-Templars with a conscience, escaped mages, anyone who could help.  It eventually turned into running raids and large operations within the city help those who couldn't help themselves.  Always had a soft spot for 'em.  Then, when Lady Cassandra and Leliana showed up, they recruited me.  Took my forces, took any books on large-scale tactics I could, and came here.  And now, I'm Commander of the Inquisition."

"Sounds like you're a long way from ex-prison guard."

"Indeed.  'm here to make a change.  If you need better equipment, talk to Maddox.  He's been with me the longest, and if you say it's a favor for me, he'll do a right good job."

"I think I'll take you up on that," Minako looks around as they arrive at the training field, quieting as Samson begins barking orders.  

"Thank you for your time, Samson."

"Any time.  Alright, put some spirit in it!"

* * *

Minako waves with a burst of energy, calling Orpheus to her side as Agi manifests in her hand.  The fire sheds light to reveal Leliana watching with a smile on her face.

"Uh...can I help you?" Minako looks around for more people, but Leliana laughs.

"Don't worry, it's just me.  Just wanted to see if I could test your reflexes and awareness.  You're remarkably adept at this."

"I had to.  Never knew if I would wake up in the middle of the night to be accosted by Shadows."

"And those are?"

"Demons essentially.  They formed at midnight, and some liked to prey on humans."

"Sounds lovely."

They're both quiet until Minako speaks again.

"You're a manipulator, aren't you?"

"I am a spymaster."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I did."

"The last adult who tried to take advantage of me died.  Not by my hand, but he was trying to bring about the end of the world."

"This meeting of...what was it, Erebus and Nyx?"

"How do you know that?"

"I have eyes and ears everywhere.  Also, Cassandra is a friend of mine."

"I see."

"I just want you to know," Leliana moves closer to sit on the edge of the bed and Minako can see a kind smile on her face.  "That no matter what lies I spread or falsehoods I proclaim as true, know that I am supporting you."

"Thank you.  Just...take some time for yourself, ok?  I know you must be struggling.  You and the Divine..."

"We were close.  I had much to thank her for." Leliana closes her eyes and shakes her head.  "I will...try not to manipulate you too much.  It is just hard for me not to.  I will not let another under my protection leave me."

"I'm guessing there's more to this than just the Divine."

"You see much for one so young."

"I barely see enough."  Orpheus extinguishes her flame as Minako curls back into bed.  

"Sleep well, little one.  I am sorry for dragging you into this."

Leliana disappears with a whisper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this is pretty similar to my other fic The Next One which also features a lesbian dropped into Thedas as the Herald. Whatever.  
> The scene that I'm most excited for and actually started this fic because of is Haven so I'm pumped for that. Yes, more changes to canon. Samson replaces Cullen, and Tabris is a mage because city elf mage origin seems really neat. A lot of dialogue, i know. Anyway, please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> You know the deal. Please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
